Band Of Brothers
by The-Hunting-Starship-Ranger
Summary: Band!AU Dean Winchester is the lead singer of a band. With his brother, Sam, on guitar; and his best friend, Gabriel Hamish Jones (Known as Jones), on drums. Everyone knows that Sam and Jones are together, and it's only a matter of time until Dean snags Jones' younger brother Jimmy (Cas) Jones. THey've always been close, but does Dean really have the gut?
1. Jones' 'Girl'

He walked down the stage's side steps, wiping his brow with the sweat towel thrown at him from his right side - probably Jimmy the stagehand, Jimmy was a good kid. Dean smiled to himself, a small, half-smile very common to him these days, no one really saw much else, as he cirled around back to grab his acoustic guitar. It was then that there was a hand on his shoulder, like a tap on the back. Dean tensed for a moment, before relaxing. "Hey Jones." He said, his voice dazed, and his eyes unfocussed from the stage lights as he turned to see what he assumed was his bandmate - their drummer - standing in front of him. He was not wrong on the assumption.

"Hey Dean." Came the always happy voice of Gabriel Hamish Jones, HJ Jones to his fans, Jones or Jonesy to his friends. "How's the show from upfront?"

Dean could only chuckle at the question. As the drummer, Jones sat at the back of the stage, with all the bright lights in front of him, his bandmates dancing and singing around, he couldn't see anything. Not that he tried. So whenever they got offstage, he always asked Dean how the show was fairing, in his own special way. "Better than where you're at." He teased his friend.

"I don't doubt that." Was HJ's reply. "Any hot potatoes tonight?"

'Hot Potatoes' was Jones' say of asking Dean, and the rest of the band, if there were any hot girls in the front. Being on the road so often, and being the horny bastard Jones was, he needed to get laid almost every show to be happy. The band always told him he needed to get himself a girl, but he passed it off as 'exploring'. Dean of course understood, he'd done his fair share of 'exploring' in his years before the band. He'd given that all up years ago, when he'd lost everything, but they didn't talk about that. No one did, it was Dean's number one rule - along with don't touch my pie - the past is the past, always.

"Naw." He said. "All teens, man."

Jones' groan could be heard from across the backroom, when the man was picking out his favorite - luck if he may add himself - zebra print drum sticks. He always used them for the last song, because he threw the ones he'd been playing the show with into the audience for the fans to fight over, Dean called him crazy. "Sucks, maybe I can find someone at the bar at the hotel."

Dean laughed, "Good luck with that kid." He said, slinging on his guitar before walking back out onstage to a screaming cloud he would never, truly, get used too.

After they'd finished their song, and done the few hundred encores – he was exaggerating, of course, but it felt like that many – Dean slumped down into his hotel bed, surrounded by luxurious blankets and all the comforts of being on the road, and he sighed. Closing his eyes, for only a moment, before there was a half knock at the door and a small framed man barged into his room. "Dean." He said, his voice begging. "Please let me stay here, Jones' got some girl, and he brought her in without warning me, saying something about a kinky night..."

Dean raised a hand, "You had me at Jones' got some girl." He chuckled, shifting over on the bed. "Come on."

Dean could hear the smile on the man's face before he even moved into the light. A tall enough kid, about twenty-five, with longish dark black hair and the brightest blue eyes, this was Jimmy. "Thanks Dean." He said, beaming as he lay down next to Dean, who wrapped a secure arm around the kids' shoulders and held him close.

"Anytime Cas." He said, and the boy beside him gave him a hurt look, but they both knew it wasn't real. Jimmy was Jones' brother, Jimmy Angel Jones. The first time they met, Dean had told him he had the eyes of an angel, and Jimmy had found this funny given his middle name. That night Dean had researched angels, and had decided Jimmy had most reminded him of Cassiel, the giver, and so he'd started calling the kid Cas on occasion. 'On Occasion' soon turned to 'All the time', and Cas became the kid's name in Dean's presence. Not that Jimmy minded, he liked it. Sort of like a secret agent kind of thing.

They watched television for a while, Dean didn't keep track of the time, before there was a thump from the room next to them. Dean banged on the wall. "Keep it down Jones, seriously man!" He called, but didn't get a reply. After that the sounds stopped.

"When do you think he'll realize." Jimmy started, giggling softly as he looked up at Dean. "That we all know he doesn't actually sleep with those girls."

Dean shrugged. "I dunno." He said. "But the looks he gives me after he's so obviously been fucking it up with Sammy all night as just, priceless."

Sammy was Dean's little brother, ten years younger than Jones, but Dean didn't mind too much, at least not anymore. He used to mind, when they'd first started seeing each other. Of course, Dean didn't officially know. Jones wasn't ready to come out yet, and Sammy was too scared of what his brother would think to tell him quite yet. Dean was okay with that, he wanted time to have his own confession when Sam was ready, but he needed to have the gut first. That, he did not yet have.

It only took another half hour for Jimmy to fall asleep, Dean's arm still wrapped around him. Dean leaned down to kiss his forehead, smiling, before he shifted the boy into his arms. "Goodnight Cas." He whispered, before closing his eyes. He'd had the hugest crush on Cas since they'd met; and slowly, with their grown closeness – now quantified as best friends, spending every free moment together – Dean could swear he'd fallen in love. But he wasn't ready to tell Cas yet, he didn't know if the kid would love him back,, and he didn't want to be rejected by the best thing that had happened to him in years.

Sam knew of course, Sam always knew. He'd guessed about two weeks after Dean himself had realized it, swearing he'd know forever. Sammy wanted him to go for it, clearly having done that very thing with the other Jones brother, but that wasn't the way Dean wanted to go about this. For once in his life, he wanted to do this right.

With a small smile on his face, Dean nuzzled his nose into Jimmy's neck, and fell asleep.


	2. Akward Silence

**Chapter 2 - Awkward Silence**

**At an interview, the band's relationship status' are discussed. Of course, this causes and Awkward Silence**

**I'll try and update soon, hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

When Dean woke up the next morning, it was due to one of two things. The blinding sunlight bursting through the curtains he'd forgotten to close the night before, or the man breathing heavily with an angry look plastered on his face, who happened to be standing above him.

Sitting up, Dean rubbed his eyes. He felt Jimmy shift on his lap, and he pet the kid's hair. "What's going on Rob?" He asked the man in front of him, who had stepped back.

"You're late Dean! Again!" He seethed. Robert Singer was the band's manager, he liked to go by Bobby but who was Dean to care about that sort of thing.

Dean groaned, waking Jimmy up. "Come on kid, I got somewhere to be." He mumbled, as Rob stormed out of the room.

It took Jimmy another twenty minutes to get up, by that time Dean was already showered and dressed. "Put some clothes on and lets go Cas" He said. "We gotta go man, hurry up."

Jimmy was up within minutes, pulling a shirt and soon enough they were out the door. Stopping for a quick coffee along the drive, they arrived at the interview with just a few minutes to spare.

Dean leaned back against his chair, waiting for them to start filming. "Hey Jones." He called to his friend, who turned from the girl he was chatting with in the audience. "Have fun last night?"

The older man just blushed a bit, smirking back at Dean. "You know it Dean-o!" He replied, letting out a chuckle to ease the tension of the audience, who had yet to clue in. "Jealous?"

"Yea Jones, because your hand is exactly what I'd be jealous of." He teased. "Still not getting any?"

Jones looked poised to playfully throw something at Dean as the interviewer stepped onstage to prep them. The object ended up being his shoe, which Dean caught a few inches from the woman's face, and he winked.

Their Interviewer, Rob told them her name was Katie had her blond hair up in a messy bun. She was wearing tight blue jeans under a yellow blazer and blue shirt, but that wasn't the most out there part, she had on a bead necklace that could have been a rainbow in motion, with beads the size of Dean's thumb. If that wasn't a bit crazy, he didn't know what was these days.

Kaytie, as she corrected them as soon as they started speaking, had the three boys sit down on a long green couch. Dean sat closet to the interviewer's chair, so as to be closet to the camera and in the spotlight. Sam was on his right, because they were brother's and Kaytie thought it would make a nice picture. So that left Jones on the far side, which he didn't mind much. He had the most room, so, being lazy as he was, he tucked his feet up under him. This motion also left him suspiciously close to Sam, but Dean wasn't going to comment on that.

Jimmy was offstage. He wasn't part of the band, officially, so he wouldn't be in the interview. But Dean had promised him lunch after, so he was going to stick around. Just before they started rolling, he gave Dean a thumbs up, which Dean replied to with a wink.

The interview started much like a usual one, with questions about the band's tour dates, new albums, and publicity stuff that Rob had forced down their throat just a few minutes before. Sam did most of the talking, Jones being to lazy, and Dean not having the energy to care enough to remember this early in the morning.

Of course, like all famous boy's, they soon got to the point in the interview where everyone wanted to know if they were available. The question was first directed vaguely, something like this,

"Welcome back to Hollywood, with a 'Y'. I'm you're host, Kaytie, and I'm here with three of fame's new hotties, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester and HJ Jones." Cue the round of audience claps. "Now boys, how does it feel knowing that there are probably pictures of you up in preteen girl's rooms all across the world?"

"Pretty Damn Great." Came Jones' reply, earning him a light smack from Sam. "I mean...it's pretty awesome."

Dean only chuckled, Jones and Sam's relationship in a simple sentence. Jones says something stupid or rude, and Sam hits him. Abusive, but it worked. "I agree." Dean hummed, smiling out to the audience and the camera. "It's really cool knowing people out there listen to, and enjoy our music. That alone is amazing enough. But to think that we have made such an image for ourselves that girls find us worthy for their wall of fame, I mean, come on. What guy doesn't want that?"

As with almost everything Dean had said that morning, his words earned him an enthusiastic round of applause. When it died down, it was Kaytie's turn to speak. "So.." She started, drawing it out. Dean could sense all three of them tensing, knowing something juicy was coming up. "No special someone's in the background to be jealous of all us admiring fans?"

Ding Ding Ding, and we have a winner. The question all three of them dreaded every time they went to an interview. Of course, it was the one they always heard, because who could resist, but that was besides the point. None of them were comfortable telling the truth, so, as usual, Jones – the band's best liar – came first. "As many of you, dedicated fans, know. I have a single attitude. I don't see myself settling down for good anytime soon, but when that lucky lover does come along." He chuckled. "You can be sure, I'll tell you first."

After the clapping stopped, Sam was next. He was always awkward during this session, but he got on. "I..I know I'm not ready for a real relationship right now. I think I'll focus on my music for now." He managed, the practiced speech.

"Yea, what he said." Dean muttered, leaning back. His eyes surfed the crowd until they met Jones. There was a wicked look in his bandmate's eyes, and Dean knew he was about to get played back for his teasing earlier. He shook his head, but it was too late.

"That's not true Dean-o, we all know you have the hots for my baby bro," Jones pointed out, and Dean scowled at him.

He was about to deny it, but Kaytie was already hooked. "Is that so?"

"Yea." Came Jones' simple reply, revenge written all through his tone. "You should see 'em. Cuddling, and touching and shit. I mean, Dean even calls him Cassiel, after the most beautiful angel in heaven."

"Really now." Kaytie hummed. "What do you say to that Dean?"

A long silence came over the audience then, everyone focused on Dean. They wanted the truth, and they knew he was the only one who could give it to them. Dean sat there for a time, his eyes flickering around, not meeting Jimmy's, who obviously wanted them too. Eventually, Dean coughed, and spoke.

"No, me and Jimmy aren't together." He said. "We're close, and I get that it could be assumed we are, but were not. I'm not really up for being tied down to any one person, you know, haven't found the right one."

It was all a lie, well...mostly a lie. They weren't together, but Dean desperately wanted them to be. He he had found the right one, he just didn't have the balls to say anything.

"Makes sense." Kaytie replied. "Especially not by a simple stagehand right, a man like you deserves something...better."

Dean only nodded, not knowing what else to do. He didn't hear the quiet tears backstage, and he didn't hear the door slam only a few moments later.

After that moment, the interview went on nicely and at the end of it, Dean hugged a few fans before heading backstage. He couldn't seem to find his lunch date, though, so he approached Rob. "Hey, Robby." He started. "Where's Cas?"

"He left Dean" Relied the always grumpy looking man. "And he told me to tell you, 'sorry I had to go, didn't want to make you tied by a simple stagehand would I?'"

Dean swore under his breath, grabbing his jacket and heading towards the door. "Where you going kid! We've got work to do!" Came Rob's yelled words from behind him.

"Gotta find my date!" Was all he said, before the door slammed behind him, and he was gone.


End file.
